My Eternal
by emmg
Summary: Tala's in an asylum for the insane cause he keeps talking to someone in his head. Someone who died along time ago, but are the voices really in his head?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE (sadly)**

* * *

'You said you were going to come back for me bu….'

' Shh…. Don't worry, I'll free you soon. Then we will be together'

'but the others they say…'

'Screw what the others say. It will all be irrelevant soon.'

'Did you hear that?'

'No.'

'Someone's coming. Quick you have to go.'

The door opened and revealed a small thin man with soft brown hair. His face was creased with age but not one line interfered with his kindly glow.

'Tala, you have a visitor. It's Bryan you remember Bryan don't you? He's your ex-team mate.'

The red head slowly nodded his head in recognition but never once took his piercing blue eyes off the door behind the man.

'Tala…. Are you feeling alright? Would you like some pills? Would that make you feel better?'

Tala knew the man ment well but couldn't help feel annoyed.

_Seven months I've been here for. Seven lousy months and all they've done is jam pills down my throat. _

'No thank you Dr.Avario. No more pills.'

'Well if you're sure. Now come this way and we'll go see Bryan.'

And with that, both men left the small, yet perfectly furnished room and headed towards the light of the hall.

* * *

**First chappie of first story please review cause I'm desperate for tips on how to improve my writing. I know its short but I'm a lazy sod so give me a break. Next chappie will be longer. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yey, second chappie! It's a bit longer this time.

* * *

Tala and Dr.Avario walked down the long glistening corridor in silence. The atmosphere wasn't uncomfortable but more uneasy than anything else. The turning for the meeting hall was coming up and Tala made to turn for it but a small wrinkled hand sharply grabbed his elbow.

'We're not going to the meeting hall today, we, Bryan and i that is, thought you would be more comfortable in my office.'

Silence was Dr.Avario's only reply but nonetheless, Tala turned and continued to walk up the corridor. After a few minutes, which felt like hours, They reached the oak door which led into the office.

'In you go Tala. It's just you and Bryan today but i'll be close by so i can keep an eye on you ok?'

Tala just nodded, determined to keep conversation with the Doctor to a minimum. He reached for the brass handle and opened the door. The room was a dark reddish-brown colour with many shelf's filled with books and clutter. In the middle of the room was a large desk, the material that was used to make it hidden beneath years of paperwork. Dr.Avario's chair sat on the side furthest away from the door and was leather brown in colour. Tala moved forwards to the two large red fabric chairs in front of the desk and sat on one. Seated in the other was Bryan. Though it had been two years, none of pair had changed in appearance. Bryan moved forwards and went to hug Tala but Tala simply moved further back in to his chair.

'Tala... '  
'What?'  
'I'm sorry for putting you in here but your sick you have to see that.'  
'So that's why your here is it? Come looking for forgiveness have you? Well, think again, you stuck me in here because you couldn't accept the truth.'

Tears burned Bryan's eyes but Tala continued regardless.

'You said you loved me but you lied!'  
'No Tala, I did love you and i still do but you have to get better.'  
'I'm not ill. Your just pissed off your little stunt didn't work!'  
'What are you talking about?'  
'You tried to kill him but it never worked and you had to make me out to be a liar so you wouldn't get caught!'

Bryan could no longer restrain his tears, so he let them flow freely down his cheeks.

'I would never kill anyone who meant soo much to you Tala, why can't you believe that?'  
'YOU WERE JEALOUS OF HIM. BUT HE'S BACK AND HE'S GOING TO FREE ME! SOMETHING YOU CAN'T EVER DO'  
'TALA THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE HE CAN'T EVER COME BACK BECAUSE...'  
'DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT CAUSE IT'S NOT TRUE!'  
'KAI'S DEAD TALA AND IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU REALISED THAT!'

Bryan stood and left the room slamming the door behind him, leaving Tala in the room himself. In a violent rage, Tala picked up the nearest smashable object and through it to the ground. He continued this destruction of the office until the door flew open and Dr.Avario ran in, shortly followed by to strong large men.

'Tala calm down. This is no way to behave.'  
'IT'S NOT TRUE. HE'S NOT DEAD!'  
'Ofcorese not Tala, ofcorese not.'

Dr.Avario motioned for the men to hold Tala down, and he pulled out a filled syringe.

'Now this is a mild sedative Tala, it'll knock you out for a couple of hours. ok.'  
'HE'S NOT DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!'

Dr. Avario eased the needle into Tala's arm and squeezed the syringe.

'Kai's not dead. he's not dead'  
Tala felt himself slowly sink into a deep sleep and the darkness consumed him.

* * *

Well? Like or no like? review? please? 


End file.
